Justin Bieber Please Don't Leave Me Now
by BieberFanFiction17
Summary: After four years of committed dating, Casey and Justin find out some huge news. How will the teen pop star and his dedicated girl handle a baby at the age of 16? And most of all, how will it affect is fans and career? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

HEY :)

New story, advertise for me! & SUB SUB SUB.

COMMENT. RATE. SUBSCRIBE 3

[[This story is all in justin's pov :)]]

"I'm pregnant," she said to me, shaking. I held her there for a while and then pulled away from our hug.

"Pregnant?" I questioned her, nervously.

"Yes, Justin... I am pregnant. Two months." she responded, trying not to cry.

I was shocked. Why didn't she tell me earlier? Oh well, it's not important now. The only thing that is important now

is supporting Casey and the baby. The baby... My baby. OH god, am I ready for this? Casey interrupted my thoughts

by letting out a huge sob.

"Baby, it's fine. You don't have to cry. We can do this, I promise." I wiped her tears. "Now smile for me." I said

to her with a grin, she looked up at me and smiled. I love her smile, it makes my world go around. "There it is."

I said.

"How are you so perfect?" she asked me with a smile ear to ear. "I don't know, guess it comes naturally." I remarked

with my signature hair flip. She giggled. She's so cute. I'm 16. So is Casey. She's my girlfriend of four years. Yup,

you heard me. Four years. We've had our ups and downs, but the downs hardly last more than an hour. I love that about

us. Casey and I have known eachother since birth. Our mothers went to highschool together, and have stayed close friends

ever since. They actually both got pregnant at the same time on purpose, so they would have kids together. And those

kids were me and Casey; the perfect match. They always teased us about dating as we were growing up, but we never

actually thought it would happen. I asked her out in 6th grade, and now we are sophmores. Summer is coming up! I'm

really excited for that. Casey's been through everything with me. Usher, JT, Ellen, American Idol, Oprah, everything.

She's been to every concert, and I love her for that. She homeschools with me so she and her mom can travel with us.

My dad, unfortunately, left my mom when she was pregnant with me. AT 17. He's a douchebag, I don't talk to him anymore.

[AN: I know it's not true, just go with it.] Casey's dad was... murdered. When Casey was really little. Neither of us

remember much about him. Casey's only memory with him was when he was teaching her how to pump her legs on the swing.

He died when we were 4. I remember a bit of the funeral, but hardly anything. I don't think that Casey and I went to

the actual service, because it was just too much on our mothers. My mom, Pattie, was really upset when Casey's dad

died too, they were the best of friends.

"Justin?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are we... Are we going to have it?"

"Of course. What else would we do?"

"I'm just making sure that... That... You're not going to leave me because of it, are you?" she whimpered.

How could she think that? I pulled her head onto my chest "I couldn't leave you if I tried." she cried into my chest,

and I didn't say a thing. How could I be so stupid? Why would I do this to something so pure? "I'm so sorry Casey."

"For what?" "Getting you... pregnant. It's my fault." "Justin no it's not! Don't blame yourself, babe, please. We

both committed to it. It was both of us." "Yeah but, I should have felt the condom break, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

She kissed me softly. "I want to do this. I am not estatic that I'm pregnant, but if I had to do this with any guy

in the entire world- have a baby with them, that is, I swear it would be with you. You've kind of made yourself my

everything, and I promise you that this will be good for us. And we will be good for the baby, because we're great

together." I smiled so big, I could feel it. "I love you." "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Seven months to go. Seven months until I'm going to be a father. This is crazy. We are going to the doctor's now, they

are going to tell us if it is a girl or a boy. I hope its a boy. I want to train him how to be a bad ass. But don't

tell Casey (; I think she sees it coming anyways. She knows how I am with kids. Jaxon & Jazzy are always around us. We

haven't told our moms yet. No way in hell is that going to go over smooth. But I guess they won't be too pissed, they

love us as a couple and both of them got pregnant at like 17. I don't know how we're going to do it though. Since we

are on tour right now, I'm usually really busy. We told our parents we were going out to dinner to celebrate our 4 year,

which was... 2 months ago. We didn't exactly get to go out, but that was the night we had sex. That night was incredible.

I flashback...

*******************************************FLASHBACK RATED R**************************************************************

"Justin," she whispered to me, "Are we really going to?"

We were lying in my bed, fully clothed. Our mothers had gone out for the night.

"Do you want to? I mean, I'm up for it... It's up to you baby."

She thought for awhile, with her head on my chest, her arms around me and mine around her. I kissed the top of her head

to let her know I'm not rushing her into anything. I've waited over 4 years, I can wait. For her. She kissed my chest.

I wanted her so badly. I just wanted to be inside of her, as close to her as I could be. To show her how much I love her.

I truly, truly love her. Everything about her is perfect. Even her imperfections have this sense of perfection, she's the

only one who makes me feel like she's the only one. It's both of our first times, I have to make this perfect for her.

"Justin, I want to." she beamed and kissed me.

"You do?" I was shocked.

"Yeah... I do. I really love you."

"I love you, too, baby. More than anything." I pulled a condom out of our nightstand. Good 'ol Ryan gave them to us for

our anniversary(;

This was it. We started to kiss. Slowly. We both like it that way. She ran her hands through my hair and moved her hips

with mine. In a rotating fashion. I put my hands right above her ass to help her move at the right ryhthm. I kissed down her neck

and she started to moan.

"Baby we haven't even started yet." I said breathless while giving her little kisses all over her.

"I know, just the thought of you touching me excites me." she grinned.

She started to lift up my shirt, and pulled it over my head. Her hands were all over my now revealed upper body.

I began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her beautiful stomach and ...Spongebob bra? I giggled.

"Spongebob? Really, Case?" our session had paused to discuss this.

"I love him, Justin!"

"More than me?"

"That's impossible."

I smiled and started to tug on her shorts. They slid off of her slim body easily to reveal, yup. Matching panties. I just smiled and

the point was made. She did look hot in yellow (; She pulled off my shorts while we continued kissing, I kissed her neck, her

collarbone, everywhere. Right down to her breasts. She didn't have huge boobs, she was about a C. I liked it like that though,

Boobs too big are obnoxious. I was right above her boobs, kissing the tops of them gently while she breathed heavily. I glanced

up at her perfect face, asking for approval to remove her bra. She nodded with anxiousness in her eyes.

I unhooked her bra. Yes, this is the first time I've seen my girlfriend of 4 years's boobs. I just looked at them for awhile, and

I guess she took that in a negative way. She whined and rolled over, covering her breasts. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her

back and asked her what was wrong, She could not just leave me hanging here with an annoying ass boner.

"They aren't very big. They aren't good enough for you."

I just laughed and kissed her. "Casey, you are so beautiful. Everything I could ask for, and then some. Your boobs are fine. I promise

you. They're perfect, just like you. Okay?" I didn't realize sex required so much talking. Good thing I'm fucking someone I love to

talk to.

She rolled back over and started kissing me again. She leaned down and kissed my neck some more, and started sucking it, giving me a

hickey. I think I moaned, because I heard her chuckle in a whisper-like manner. She kissed my shoulders, my chest, my stomach and began

to pull down my pants. I started to get so damn excited. I felt little Bieber get harder. I didn't try to stop it though, I let it happen.

Casey must have felt it cause she smield so big and sped up her kissing. My pants were now off and we're both shirtless, but had our

underwear on. My hands traveled all down her body. Her smooth legs, her toned butt... Her slim waist and clean body. I never wanted to

stop.

Now her hands are on my face, kissing me with so much passion I thought I'd explode. I don't know why, but the feeling of her nails on

my cheeks reeeeeally turned me on, and I lost it. I slipped her our of her panties and tore off my boxers. My dick shot up... Ooopsss.

She started rubbing it. God this feels amazing. And we aren't even at the sex part yet. Her hands moved around the tip of my dick, and

she was playing with my balls like little toys. I mean, BIG TOYS(: Her hands traveled back up to my shoulders and she continued to kiss

me, sliding her tongue in and out of my mouth, and around my lips. I guess I should return the favor.

I roll on top of Casey and start to go down on her. My tongue teases the inside of her wet vagina... Ha. Vagina. Wow, I'm immature. It

starts to swell up or something because I heard Casey scream in pleasure. I do NOT know my sex ed, cause I still have no clue what the

fuck just happened. But I'll go with it. I started to kiss it and lick it some more, it was really wet. Job well done, Bieber. I think

my baby was getting a Biebergasm(; So many girls would want to be her right now, but she's the only one I'd want to do this to. Ever.

I licked all up her smooth body, in between her breasts, up her neck, and straight to her lips.

She is getting impatient, rowdy, or something. I've never seen her like this. We starting kissing more intensely and quickly... I loved it. She rolled

us over so she was on top, and started blowing me. Fuck yeahhh, bitches. Blowjobs are the best, dude. Go get one. Cause they rock. I've

never been so happy. This rush went through my entire body, and I started tingling or something.

"Cassseeeeeeyyyyy," I hummed, "Can we fuuuckkk nnnoowoww?" I trembled as we humped eachother rhythmically.

"You bettt, babyy," she said in a seductive voice. It's weird seeing us like this. YOu know? We are never really like this. But then BAM!

SEX! That shit'll fuck you up. Alright here we go, I slowly slide into her and hear her whimper, so I pull out.

"What? What? Am I hurting you? Please don't let me hurt you Casey if it hurts just tell me to stop and I'll stop." She believed me, but

insisted that I continue. I was inside of her, pushing and groaning. Our hands were everywhere, and it was the best night of my life. After

we finished, Casey kissed me all over my body murmering "I love you"s and "You're so perfect"s and "Never leave me baby"s. I brought her

into my arms and her head crashed on my chest. "I love you, Casey. I love you so much. I'll never leave you, I promise." "I love you too, Justin.

This was amazing. It was perfect and beautiful, just how I imagined it. You're amazing. You are incredible. Goodnight baby." "Goodnight, beauty."

*******************************************END FLASHBACK*****************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

I love Casey so much, I can't wait to have this baby with her. The doctor came into the room.

"Casey Warner and Justin Bie- is this some kind of a joke?" he said looking at his clipboard. He then looked up.

"Oh! Well, hello Mr. Bieber and Ms. Warner... I was told that I was doing an ultrasound...?"

"You are." I responded. "Please Dr. Smith, can we please keep this between us? I just... don't need paparazzi informed

about all this yet. It's very serious and important to me. Here." I hand him 5 one hundred dollar bills. I figured I'd

need them.

"Sure thing, I didn't see anything!" He stated with a smile, shoving the money into the pockets of his blue doctor pants.

He began putting the gel stuff on Casey. I held her small hand, and she squeezed it tight. I looked at our hands, its like

they were made to be like this. Her hands just fit so perfectly into mine. Its like its meant to be. This is going to be the

girl I marry, I know it. I remember when we were just 12 years old, our first day dating she said to me, "When we get married,

who is going to give me away?" I didn't know how to respond, so I just said "I bet ryan will do it.", and it seemed to be good

enough for her. I was just focused on the part about us getting married. I know it's going to happen. I just know it. Ryan

is our very best friend back in Stratford. He comes to visit a lot, and is dating a girl named Leah. Leah is a nice

girl, Ryan and her are happy together. Yup, Casey and I were just 12 years old, and now we are getting an ultrasound.

"Well, your baby is very healthy! Just keep eating right, Casey, and Justin, take good care of her!" he stated.

"Always." I smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl." He answered.

Well, I can't say I'm disappointed, it's my kid! I will love her anyways. Forever and always. Now I see why my parents were

and still are so protective over me. That little baby can change so much. And I will never let anything bad happen to her.

As we were leaving the doctor's office, hand in hand, my phone started ringing. It was Scooter.

"I gotta take this Case, here's the keys. Go wait in the car, I'll be right there." I kissed her cheek and answered the phone.

"Sup man?"

"Justin!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hey kid, tonight is some big dinner thing for Island Def Jam, and you really need to be there."

I thought about it for a bit, and realized I promised Casey we'd go to dinner tonight for our four year... late. Ugh, I hate when

work conflicts with Casey, because most of the time, sadly, I have to choose work.

"Can Casey come?"

"Hmmm, I don't see why not. Tell her to dress nice though, and you too. Show up in skinny jeans and those shoes the size

of Mars, there is a very good chance I'll be fired."

"Fine, but hey! They're the style, bro!"

"Kids these days. Be there at 7:30, alright?"

"Sure thing, Scoot Scoot."

"What did I say about calling me Scoot Scoot!"

"Not to."

"Mhmmmm. Good justin. See you tonight."

"Laterrr."

I don't know how Casey is going to take this. I am almost positive it's not going to be good if I piss off a pregnant

lady though. I hear that's the worst.

I get to the car, and she wasn't there. I was really confused, didn't I say to head to the car? Oh god, what if something

happened. Calm down justin. HOW CAN I BE CALM. My pregnant girlfriend is missing. Missing. Girlfriend. PREGNANT.

"Justin!"

I spun around, and there she was. In the car. It took me a little while to realize, wow. This isn't my car that I'm looking

into for my girlfriend. I laughed.

"Sorry, coming!"

This is going to be a long 7 months. I got into the car, put the keys in, and looked at her.

"So hey." I said.

She giggled, "Hello, oh intelligent one."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Good to see you were worried about me, though. Next time you should try to be a little more smooth about it, and it'll be

really adorable, okay babe?" She scruffed my hair. She's the only one allowed to touch my hair. Because I just love the feeling

of her touching me, it reminds me that she's real, and not just a crazy dream.

"So what shall we name this little bundle of joy?" she questioned me while rubbing her stomach.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you like?" I hadn't really thought about this.

"Well... I know it's mainly a guy's name, but it can be a girl's name too. Can we name her... after my dad?" she asked, teary eyed.

We were at a redlight, so I gave her a side hug and whispered, "Of course, beautiful." and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Justin." she smiled.

"How could I turn that down? It's a perfect idea. Blake. I love that name." I said reassuringly. "What about a middle name?"

"You can pick her middle name, I picked the first name."

"Blake... Blake... How about Blake Olivia?" I asked.

"Sure, it sounds beautiful." she smiled.

"OH MY GOD, CASEY!"

"WHAT!"

"Her initials are BOB. Like... You know. The name. Bob." I was so jealous.

"Ohh Justin, what are we going to do with you?" she giggled. "What are you jealous?"

"Lil bit! That's awesome! Lucky kid."


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into the driveway of our hotel and quickly ran around to Casey's side of the car, and opened her door.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She grinned. "So now what?"

"Well, I guess we break it to the rents..." I trailed off.

She sighed. "Let's do this."

We walked into the hotel and got into the elevator up to our room. My security is everywhere around this hotel, so that's not an

issue. We got to our room, holding hands. I knocked on the door and tightened my grip on her hand, to let her know that we're in

this together. We're going to have a family together, and I want her to know that this is not a bad thing. We should be excited

about everything. My mom answered the door and let us in. We told our parents that we needed to talk to them, so we sat down in

the sitting area of our suite.

"What is it hunny?" Miss Sue asked Casey.

"Well... Justin and I... We're... Wanna take it from there, Justin?" she threw the hard part onto my shoulders.

"Sure thing. We're pregnant." I said without hesitation. If we tell them slower, it will seem worse.

Our parents sat there, in complete and utter shock. They looked at eachother, then back at us. It was silent for a while.

Not awkward, just silent. I guess they just didn't know what to say. My mom broke the silence.

"Casey, you saw his peepee!" she screamed.

"MOM! Stop it! Yeah, she did! Don't call it a peepee, that's for 9 year olds." I was somewhat angry.

"Sorry hunny. You saw his dingy!" she 'corrected' herself.

"Mom, just call it a penis."

Ms. Sue and my mom gasped at the same time, they were shocked I said penis. But this is ridiculous. Why aren't they

screaming at us?

"So is that it, then?" Casey asked.

"Congratulations, guys!" said Ms. Sue.

"Boy or girl?" my mom questioned curiously.

"It's a girl... We already decided on a name, too. Blake Olivia. After Daddy..." she whimpered.

I put my arm around her waist, and her head landed on my shoulder, crying. I don't know why she is crying about her

dad. She never usually does. We stayed in that position for awhile, and no one said a word. Eventually, her sobbing

came to an end and she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my hormones are probably buzzing." she joked.

And this is why I'm in love with her 3

We left the living room and went to our bedroom. That actually went pretty well, the whole telling the parents thing. I think

it will start to get a bit worse, though. Now, the next obstacle...

"So Case, you know how I said that we'd go out tonight?" I asked her as she was picking out an outfit.

"Yes! I'm so excited, Justin!" she smiled. Man this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, about that... Scooter called me to tell me that there is an important Island Def Jam meeting tonight... That I have to

go to... Or he'd be fired. I'm sorry baby." I stuttered.

"Oh... It's fine Justin... There will be other days..." She said in a gloomy manner.

"You can come too, we just have to dress nice. And I promise you, we are going to go out. Next week sometime. I pinky promise you."

"Pinky promise? That's so manly, Justin." She giggled and stuck out her pinky finger.

"Well obviously." I grinned and interlocked our pinkies and kissed them.

"You're so cute."

"Well thankssss, lay down!" I screamed like a toddler.

"Calm down! I'm working on it. I don't want to move quickly and freak out the babyyy."

The baby. That's right, I keep forgetting its inside her. That's crazy!

"Oh yeah, it's in you."

She smiled and started laughing hard. "Good, Justin!"

I smil ed and pulled her ontop of me. She rolled off and cuddled up next to me, and I rubbed her back with my hands.

"I loves you muchly." I said to her. Our noses were touching.

"I love you too, but you should use proper grammar. It's sexy." She grinned.

Since when was grammar sexy? Oh well, I didn't argue, as usual. It's rude to argue with girls. Especially Casey.

"Fine. I love you so much. Better?"

"The best!" Now she was excited (;


	5. Chapter 5

I started kissing her neck and telling her how amazing she was. She loved that. She hummed a little bit.

"Whatcha hummin?" I asked her.

"Up by Justin Bieber." she smiled.

"Oh, I know him. He's pretty sexy, huh?"

"Well now that he uses proper grammar, of course!" she joked. "Sing for me!"

I started singing "Up" to her. It was her favorite one. I wrote it for her. Duh.

As I was just about to hit the last note, she kissed me. It wasn't like a soft kiss... It was like forced and outrageous! It was

weird. Different. It was kind of getting like rough, if you know what I mean. She started putting her hands up my shirt. What the

helllll? I stopped her and pulled away.

"Whatcha doin? Maybe we should save all that energy for tonight (;" I winked.

"I really don't know. I just can't resist you when you sing, I suppose." she blushed.

"Well, that's understandable. Which is sexier: grammar or singing?"

"Hmmmm... For you or the average person?"

"For me, obviously. I'm Justin Bieber." I joked. She hit my arm. Shoulda saw that coming.

"Don't get big headed, mister! And for you? Thennn singing." she said with a cheeky grin.

Oh I love being a singer. You get the girls, the money, everythinggg. Love it all. There is always a negative side to your girl being

pregnant, I've realized. You can't like do any heavy makin' out. Cause it may hurt the baby if I'm on top of her :| Bummer. Oh well,

she knows my needs. I know we'll still be pretty all over eachother, as usual. We are kind of really touchy-feely. But I like it.

And so does she. So everybody's happy.

I can feel her boobs on my chest and our legs are intertwined. I didn't even realize she started sucking on my neck. See what I mean

when I say touchy feely? Her lips traced up my neck and over my chin to my lips. We started kissing. Kissing her never gets old.

I love it. I felt her hands travel from the back of my head down my neck and to my lower back. She then moved up to my neck. My hands

were on her butt... She doesn't push me off anymore. She used to for a while, but not anymore. Our kissing started to get more intense.

Tongue and stuff.

I think little Bieber was getting excited down there... I didn't want him to, though. She's already pregnant! Pregnant

ladies can't have sex, can they? And its like 2 o clock and our parents could walk in at any time. They know we're like this, but we never

do it in front of them. Maybe a little peck when they are in the room, cause it'd be awkward otherwise. She doesn't even sit on my lap

when our parents are there. But I'm not complaining, my mom would give me hell.

Next thing I know, Casey hands are up my shirt feeling my abs and sides... I really really really like her touching me, but it's

gotta stop somewhere. I'm not going to be the one to stop it though, no way. So she's going to have to. I can feel her tongue moving around

in my mouth, feeling my tongue and cheeks. I really like this. She pulled her hands out of my shirt and kissed my cheek a few times. Then

she layed her head on my chest and told me she loved me.

"I love you too, baby. Always." I said. My stomach was flipped inside out. She still does that to me, and that's why I know she's the one.

"Justin?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting a little too worked up there..."

"No! Don't be! ... I mean. I loved it."

"You did?"

"Hell yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Cause I didn't finish you off or anything... I just don't think sex is the best for the baby."

"Couldn't agree more. You don't have to 'finish me off' or do anything for me. Do what you want, babe. Like you always do.

Cause it feels hella good." I grinned.

She smiled big and kissed my cheek. "I love you. You always know what to say."

"Yeahh, I'm good like that."

She smiled. Just then, our mothers walked in. That was good that we didn't go any further. Casey immediately sat up from our cuddling position.

We looked at them. They were looking at us with excitement on their faces. Oh god. What now.

"We just realized something, guys." my mother said slowly and quietly.

"What?" Casey asked nervously.

"WE GET TO GO BABY SHOPPING!" They shouted.

Oh god. Mothers... Casey is going to be one of those soon. And I'm going to be a father. In 7 months. I'll never get used to this feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Month three: CHECK. 6 to go. I'm getting more and more excited! We already set up the nursery in the hotel room. It's all pink with teddy

bears and brand new furniture. I don't know when I'm going to tell the press about it... I mean, this is so important to me. And I need to

protect Casey. Let's face it, I love my fans... But they can get a little crazy sometimes... If they find out we had sex? They just might start

sending death threats, and some of them could be serious... I can't let that happen to her because of me. No way.

We're on the road, now. I have a concert almost every day, ughh. I love performing, but right now I just wish I could be a normal parent-to-be.

For Casey. I'll still give it my all and have a kick ass show, because in reality... This career is what is going to support our beautiful baby.

I know she'll be beautiful. She's got good genes. (;

"Justin? Justin can you come here?" I heard Casey call from the bathroom. Oh god.

"Yeah babe one sec." Our tour bus is big, but the bathroom is still a little small. So... As soon as I walked in I smelled it. She was crying...

"Awwww babe, are you okay? Morning sickness..."

"I-I... I've never thrown up before."

"NEVER!"

"Nope... That was horrible, Justin!" She started bawling her eyes out. Oh my godddd. If she's crying after throwing up... I do NOT want to see her

after giving birth. At least she made it to the toilet. She wrapped her arms around my and cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh. Baby it's okay. Shhhhh. You're going to be okay, nothing bad is ever going to happen again." I reassured her while rubbing her back.

I leaned down to her and kissed her cheek. "I'd kiss you on the mouth, but... Uhm."

"No need to explain, I feel gross." she giggled and began to brush her teeth.

"JUSTN! JUSTIN COME HERE RIGHT NOW. PRONTO." screamed my mom from the living area. Oh jesus god... This can't be good.

"Yeah mom?"

"They know." she showed me the front cover of People magazine. Oh, god...

"How did they find out?" I asked. I was furious.

"I don't know, hun... Who have you told?" she questioned me.

"Well I mean... the doctors kind of had to know... other than that the only ones who knew were me and Casey and you and Miss Sue."

"The doctors must have told someone. Did you pay him?"

"Yeah I gave him $500! That dick."

"Justin, watch your mouth."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I have the right to be angry! Do you know what this means? People are going to try to KILL HER." I said with my arms around her

tight. "I cannot let that happen, Mom. I just can't lose her, and you know that. I'll be a wreck."

"I know, I know. That's why we're doubling her security and yours both. You have an interview later tonight... Be ready to answer some very difficult

questions. Because I'm sure that they are going to ask A LOT about you and Casey and the baby. Some might be insulting, don't get angry hun."

"Okay... I'm never letting you out of my sight." I said to Casey.

"Sounds good to me(:" she smirked and gave me a peck on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"So we are here with the one, the only, Justin Bieber! Justin, how have you been handling this fame?"

"You know, I just take it day by day... I love all the fans. They did this whole thing for me and it's incredible."

"That's great! Now, I'm just going to be abrupt about this. Is Casey pregnant? We've seen it everywhere!"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "She, uhm. She is."

"Woooow, Justin that's, that's incredible. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, we're both really excited." I smiled and flipped my hair.

"But what happened to 'staying a virgin until marriage'? What happened to THAT Justin?"

"That Justin is still here at heart, I promise you. I mean, it's not like I go around having sex for kicks... I did this with Casey, my girlfriend

of FOUR YEARS, because I'm in love with her and I wanted to give her everything I had... I'm sure you can all understand that?"

The audienced 'awwww'ed.

"Oh of course we can, Justin. Does this change anything in your musical career?"

"Well, I'm definitely going to support her, obviously... So I might have to slow down on the concerts after this tour is over. But she travels on the

road with me, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. We're going to keep the baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A beautiful baby gir(:"

"That's adorable! I know we're all happy for you and Casey, Justin. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"About the fans."

"Extremely... And I'd just like to say something. I love Casey Warner with all my heart. My heart belongs to her. Forever. And I want all you beautiful

girls out there to know that I love you too, but in a different way... I want you to understand how much this girl means to me... Just imagine someone

you love... Say... Your mom or dad, or even your boyfriend. If they started getting death threats? You'd be worried sick... You woulnd't be able to function.

That's how I am with Casey... So just remember. Before you decide to ruin everything that we have, just think about that. I'd be a WRECK without her.

I wouldn't be able to record songs, do concerts, nothing. And if you are the fan to do that, we WILL find out. And I'm sure other fans won't be too happy

about it. Just think of me as a regular teen dad, and not Justin Bieber, for the next 6 months of our pregnancy, and for all the time that I'm raising my

child. Please? I'll obviously still record songs for you and do my concerts, FOR YOU... So just give me a little more in return than you already do by

respecting my girl and I. It would mean so much to me. Thanks..."

"Wow, Justin! That was amazing. I hope they respect you and Casey..."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"Yes... Her name is Blake Olivia."

"How cute! Who's name will she be taking?"

"She'll take mine, because Casey and I plan to be married some day, anyways."

"You two are adorable!"

"Thanks, hey you know what's really awesome?"

"What's that?"

"Her initials are BOB!"

"Ha, ohhh Justin. How does Casey deal with you? Well, in reality... How couldn't she! You're perfect! Is Casey here?"

"She is... She's backstage."

"Do you think she'd mind if we called her out?"

"No not at all!"

"Casey Warner, get your beautiful self out here!"

Casey walked out and sat in the big comfy chair next to me.

"Hi!" she said. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"So Casey, how was Justin?"

"Um."

"It's okay, we're all friends here!"

"Still... That's a little...-"

"Just tell her how great I was, babe." I said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"Fine, fine, you were great, Justin..." she seemed awkward.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"The best!"

"Is he the only boy you've ever kissed?"

"Yes... He's the only boy I've ever legitamately been with."

"She's the only girl I've been with, too..." I said.

"Well aren't you two just adorable! Why don't you show us a kiss?"

I smiled, "If you insist!" I stood up, leaned over her and kissed her for a good 10 seconds. Yummm.

The crowd 'awww'ed again.

"That's adorable! You two are going to be great parents, best of luck to you."

"Thank you!" we said simultaneously.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" she screamed.

We all laughed and I said, "Anything for my beautiful lady."


	8. Chapter 8

We were walking out of the interview when it happened. Everything was spinning and I felt a huge pain in my chest. Then it stopped.

I was running from the purple men. I was running, but the background was spinning so I was nowhere, but in reality I was everywhere.

I could see her crying for me, and hear her whimpers and whines. I need to get out of here.

I feel in between. I still see everyone, but I can't see anything that matters.

Where am I? Why am I here? Please, please help.

I saw her, I saw Casey. She was crying, holding my hands. I can hear nothing but my own heartbeat. Slowly.

She's been here forever. Speak louder, baby. I can't hear you. Speak louder.

Where am I? I'm in between. Still... Please save me from my sleeping wakeness.

"... and I need you now, baby. So much. Please just wake up. I love you, Justin." I heard a familiar voice, and felt her familiar lips on my cheek.

I opened my eyes slowly, I shook off the pain, and everything was blurry and white. The light was so bright, it hurt.

"Justin? Justin! JUSTIN! DOCTOR I NEED A DOCTOR!" Casey yelled. What is going on? A man leaned over me and messed with the machine next to

me. He then began to ask me questions.

"Justin, make a noise, son. Any noise. Anything." he pleaded.

I tried so hard, my eyes were opened and I could see, but it was still a little blurry. I tried so hard to prove to that doctor I could talk.

My mouth was moving, and I knew what I wanted to say. But it wouldn't come out. I made a noise. Finally.

"Merrg... Gr." I hummed. The man's face lit up. He put a needle into me, and injected medicine into my arm.

After about 10 minutes, my vision was cleared up, and the echoed voices of the doctor were normal. I looked around, and I saw Casey. Sweet,

sweet Casey.

"Casey..." I groaned. She ran to me.

"Justin? Justin you're awake!" she kissed me. It felt different. Longing. Sad.

"Where was I?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"Justin, baby... You were in a coma for 5 months."

"A what...?" I cried. I couldn't speak very loudly at all. If I could, I'd scream. I was in a coma?

"A coma. Do you remember the interview?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"After the interview, you had a minor heart attack. Nobody knows why. You are so young, that it was extremely shocking to all the doctors. They

think that someone else gave you a drug that may have caused it. When you fell, you hit your head really hard on the pavement, and were knocked

out. The doctors later announced that you were in a coma. Justin, if you didn't wake up in 2 weeks they were going to pull the plug... 6 months

is the longest a person can stay in a coma and not be braindead when they wake up." she was crying.

My god, this is ridiculous. Then I thought of something.

"Casey, Casey the baby? Is the baby okay?"

She stood up to reveal a large bump on her stomach. I smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"She's due in a month. So April 18th is the day."

I've never been so excited. I feel bad that Casey had to go through a majority of the pregnancy alone. I felt terrible. I apologized, and she

shot me down by saying it wasn't my fault at all. My mom and Casey's mom ran in to hug me and kiss my forehead, saying they missed me and whatnot.

It's weird for me, because I feel like I just saw them yesterday. I feel like I woke up from a nap. Only my body is very sore.

The doctor came in.

"Mr. Bieber, my oh my, have you started yourself a riot. Your fans brought you these."

He pulled out 9 trashbags full of cards and letters from my amazing fans. I will read every one. Eventually. I know it.

"This is amazing..." I couldn't find the right words.

"You know, son. It's a miracle you're even awake. There was an 80% chance you'd be braindead when and if you woke up. Terrible things all over the news.

I'm sure the public will be happy you're back and ready to continue." he said.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. When can I leave, do you think?"

"We'll need to keep you here for at least 5 more days to make sure your heart rate and body fluids are back to normal, but that'll fly by. You have

a visitor, sir. Scooter Braun?" he asked me, making sure I knew him.

I grinned, "Show him in."

Scooter walked in. He looked really different. This is so weird.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. My 40K plan has awoken! How ya doin' little man?"

"I'm good, I'm good. What do you mean by 40K plan? And... uh. Not to be rude, but who are you?"

This is going to be so great.

"Awh shit man. You know who you are right?"

"I'm Justin Drew Bieber."

"But, I mean. You know who YOU are... Like. To the world."

"... Explain?"

"You're a popstar. A damn huge one. Do you remember? Usher? JT? ME!"

He was really freaked out, so I started humming One Time, and then started laughing. I won't try to sing, I can barely talk. My vocal chords are

probably a little rusty. :P Scooter was maaaaaaaaad!

"Dude, nooooot coool. That scared me to DEATH!" he sighed in relief.

"Ha, awww c'mon Scoot Scoot! You know I'm just joshin'. How are the fans?"

"Angry. Sad. Depressed. Man, if you ever died I think about half of your fan population would too."

"... What do you mean?"

"They're so obsessed, Jusin. It's insanity. Casey was kept company by a fan of yours named Mia. She's a really nice girl, I'm sure the two of you

will be introduced at some point. Hey, dude. I hope you don't mind that I set up a meet & greet for 2 fans. They're coming in later today."

"How'd you know I'd wake up today?"

"I just texted a tweet like 30 minutes ago when they told me you had woken up, and said the first to reply got a meet & greet for two."

"Harsh. What's her name?"

"The winner's name is Alyssa Brant and she's bringing along..." he pulled out a slip of paper, "... Rachel Mickles."

"Awesome, I'm glad I'm still on top... Do you think my fan population has gone down at all?"

"Nahh man. If not it's increased. There are videos and petitions and donations coming in left and right to help the doctors with you. You've really

got star power, bro."

"sweet! When are the girls coming?"

"should be here..." There was a knock. "Now!" he opened the door and in walked the two girls.


	9. Chapter 9

I squeezed Casey's hand and kissed her cheek before they could see, just to reassure her I'm not going anywhere. She hates meet & greets because

she thinks I'll meet someone better than her or something... They all want a Biebergasm, so she's a little protective. I don't blame her (;

"Hi girls, I'm Justin!"

The two just stared in disbelief. Finally, one spoke up.

"You are so sexy."

I laughed, wowwww. Smooth. The other girl hit her shoulder, "That's really the first thing you're going to say to him!"

"... Yes, it's true. He's delicious. Right Casey?"

Casey felt uncomfortable. I could tell. So I interupted.

"You two are funny. What are your names?"

"I'm Rachel and this is Alyssa... You are so sexy." said Rachel.

Alyssa smacked her again. "Rach. Chill. So how is the whole coma thing going?" she asked.

"Uhm, well I'm not really in a coma anymore. So that's good! It's just so weird for me because I feel like I just saw everyone yesterday. Imagine

waking up in the morning in a hospital bed and then everyone crying and freaking out when you just made a noise. It was a little weird, but now I

get it."

"Yeah that's so crazy. Uhh, we brought this for you guys. You and Casey both." said Alyssa. She seemed a little more starstruck than Rachel.

I took the bag and pulled out... a pink baby girl outfit!

"Wow, thanks girls! This is so nice of you, isn't it, Case?"

"Yeah thank you so much! We haven't really gone shopping for baby stuff yet because, well, I spent almost every day all day here with Justin. But

we did need an outfit for her to wear home, not anymore!"

"That's awesome! Did you hear that, Lyss? The Bieber Baby is wearing it home from the hospital! That's so cooooool. Bragging rights to friends!"

I laughed. "Hey, I've got an idea. When I get out of this dumb hospital, why don't we all go baby shopping! What are your phone numbers so we can get ahold

of you?" As soon as I said that, Alyssa's face just went crazy. She was freeeeeakin' out inside, I could tell. I love that. Rachel on the other hand,

whipped out a pen and grabbed my arm and wrote her number on it. Sense Alyssa was still standing there, she said, "Guess I'll just give you hers too.

She's a little out of it today." she laughed and grabbed my other arm and jotted down Alyssa's number.

"Okay, I'm about to give you my phone number... Just please, please, please, pleeeeeease don't give it out. Cause then I'll just change it, and you won't

have my number anymore and we won't be friends. So. promise?"

"Promise.!" I trusted her and pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to her. "Don't lose it either." I said.

"I better hold on to that, Rach will definitely lose it." Alyssa stepped up.

"No I wo- Oh. Yeah. You're probably right." she chuckled to herself.

"Well girls, it was soooo nice to meet you! Can't wait to go shopping!" I said and hugged them both, then Casey showed them to the door.


End file.
